


Stuck With Memories

by bbymoz



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Memories, Sad, Sad Ending, dying, dying in a pool of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymoz/pseuds/bbymoz
Summary: Will should’ve paid more attention, should’ve been more cautious. Because now he’s laying in a pool of his own blood stuck with his memories, and the distant shouts of his friends.Inspired by the song Boketto by Alaska Walk
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	Stuck With Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so it may be bad. Please give advice, but don't be mean! Thanks.

Something had felt off for the past week, the feeling was strong and Will couldn’t shake it from his head. He’d tried to rack his brain but simply couldn’t find an answer. He looked around the woods that surrounded his cabin, but didn’t find anything but a few bunny and boar tracks.

Maybe he’s just being paranoid.

Will almost laughed at his earlier thought as he felt his warm blood seep out of the deep wound, and onto his crimson red stained hand.

_He’d walked out of the cabin just 5 - 10 minutes earlier, a fresh coffee held in his right hand._

Will glanced at the cup, half finished, smashed on the porch near a knocked over chair. He sighed and groaned in pain, gripping his wound harder.

_He didn’t have much time to react. A dull sword had swung directly at the Ranger’s face, and he ducked just in time, feeling the weapon swooping right over his head._

_The attacker was quick, and Will was stunned and tired. The fight didn’t end well for the latter._

Will’s head started to pound, and a miserable groan erupted from his mouth before he could stop it. He squeezed his eyes shut as if it would somehow ease the pain. Which it didn’t.  
Will heard unintelligible shouts coming from a distance. He slowly opened his eyes, but his vision was cloudy.

His hand left the wound that was bleeding continuously, indicating no sign of any end. His supporting arm gave out and he fell backwards onto the stained grass with a loud thump.

He knew he was going to die.

Will heard the panicked shouts again, but closer.

He could recognise one of them.

 _Halt_.

Halt may have been seen as a cold man to the outside world, but he was a father figure to Will. The ex mentor had seen Will’s lowest and highest moments, and never judged the boy for it. Nobody was perfect.

Will faintly smiled as he remembered the day Halt comforted him when he missed a target. It was only a couple of weeks after he’d gotten back from Skandia, and Will was not impressed by the way his shooting was going.

No matter how many times Halt had tried to reassure him that it was ok, and that he wasn’t disappointed, Will still felt like he wasn’t good enough for the stressful Ranger position.

He remembered the way Halt sat on the couch with the young apprentice and hugged him, telling Will stories of when he’d failed. Not that Halt failed much, but it somewhat reassured Will.

Halt had let Will have the rest of the day off.

 _Horace_.

Will’s past tormentor, now his forgiven best friend who’s saved his life countless times. Will couldn't wish for a better friend.

He vaguely remembered the long nights where he and Horace would just chat, or watch the stars silently. It was times like those where a stinging warmness would fill his heart, and make him stare into the distant sky with no thoughts, just living the quiet moment with his friend.

It made Will feel young, a feeling he deeply missed as years passed.

 _Alyss_.

The woman he’d grown to love, his oldest friend, his fiancée was now going to witness her own fiancé’s death.

He loved Alyss, she was perfect. Beautiful, confident, courageous, honest and would not let any man disrespect her. She was everything Will had ever wanted in his short life.

Alyss had always defended Will and never treated him differently, like Horace used to, in the ward.

She was the person he’d come running to after he’d just gotten punched in the face, or verbally bullied by one of the many kids that lived in the massive place.

Alyss would let him cry and sleep on her shoulders for hours, and she never judged him. She was the one person that understood him, and Will always told himself that he didn’t deserve her.

Now here he was dying, not fighting against death anymore. Will could feel himself starting to slip into the sleep that he’d always feared.

 _Gilan_.

The two had met when Will had just joined the Rangers. Since then they had clicked, becoming best friends and performing childish acts whenever they’d gotten the chance.

Gilan and Will would attempt to prank both Halt and Crowley every year at the Annual Ranger Gathering. It had started to become a popular activity among all the young Rangers, especially the apprentices. It had soon started a prank war between most of the members, no matter your age, relationship, status or ranger number. It made Ranger gatherings more hectic, brought people closer together and interesting.

Will hoped that Gilan would move on from him, and find a new partner in crime. Though a small portion of his mind knew that Gilan would never just move on from his friend like that. He just hoped that the prank wars would continue, even if Will wasn’t there, he’d be watching over all the Rangers no matter what.

 _Cassandra_.

If it weren't for her, Will knew, he would’ve died more than 10 years ago. She saved his sanity and he was forever grateful for her.

Will wished that his friendship with her continued after Skandia, but their relationship had been cut off by his choices and distance. But sometimes, late at night, Will would sneak into the library that was built into the second floor of the castle, and set in front of the fireplace, crying.  
Even a few months after the Skandia events, Will couldn’t shake the nightmares and images from his mind.

The past addiction made him feel guilty every night. I mean, how could he let himself become a **drug addict**?

Even though the many people in his life would reassure him that they didn’t see him differently, he wouldn’t listen to them. They would never understand because they weren’t there.

The only person who could comfort Will was Evanlyn, or better known as Cassandra. She was the one that had seen him when he was insane, weak, a drug addict. She was the one who had seen at one of the lowest points in his life, and she was the one that brought him out of it.

As Will had stared into the fireplace with dry tear tracks on his face, Evanlyn had found him one night, and sat with him, let him rest his head on her lap and sleep as her fingers ran soothingly through his hair.

They’d sit like that at least 2 times a week. Evanlyn said that she didn’t mind it and she had liked being in his presence. So even years after, when the nightmares had no longer appeared in Will’s sleep, the two would sometimes just sit in front of the fireplace that had grown as another late night comfort for the both of them.

-

Will wished he could stay with all of his friends forever, but now death had finally caught up with him, and it was his time to finally rest. He let out a faint smile, _I’m sorry, I love you_ , he seemed to say in his head.

Will took a deep breath and shifted into an eternal sleep, only just hearing the horrified screams of his future wife.


End file.
